


Uncontrollable

by Crylix



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crylix/pseuds/Crylix
Summary: Corpse has had a lot of control over his urges most of his life, that is, until he met Sykkuno.
Relationships: Corpsekkuno - Relationship, corpse/sykkuno
Comments: 15
Kudos: 242





	1. He's so cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please give me some comments on what I could improve on and what I could add. I have been wanting to publish something of mine for a long time and this is my first time letting other people read my writings (this is also my first fanfic writing)

Corpse was sitting down contemplating what he was going to do for the weekend. He didn't exactly have many _friends._ That's when he got a text from someone who wouldn't leave him alone.

Jacksepticeye-

_> Hey buddy!_

Great, now he was conflicted _and_ nervous. Anytime Jack texted, he was either asking if he was okay, or if he wanted to stream.

>Hey Jack

>We found a new person to stream with! His name is Sykkuno! Please join us this time. You've been so quiet, we miss you. :'(

> Fine Ill join you this time

>Wait really?! Come on the discord call, we're waiting for Sykkuno!

Corpse left the chat room he was in with Jack and went to the group chat to join the call. 

Once he joined, the call started to go wild. Even Charlie, who is normally pretty calm about everything.

"Hi Corpse!" Rae piped up, being the first to notice, as usual.

"Corpse! Glad you could join us this fine evening." Toast was just being his joking self. This made Corpse give a low chuckle at being with his friends again, virtually, or course. Corpse couldn't imagine ever showing them his face and having them get disappointed.

"Hey" Corpse replied with a tone filled with a mixture of emotions.

That's when a new user joined the call. _Sykkuno_.

"Hi guys!" he sounded nervous, or maybe just shy, Corpse couldn't tell, all he knew was that he was more speechless than he thought he'd be.

Sykkuno was just so fucking cute.


	2. A simp's realization

That was Corpse's 8th or 9th stream with Sykkuno now, and Corpse was starting to feel something that felt oddly familiar, but still foreign at the same time. He could swear he had a fever any time he would talk to Sykkuno. It was starting to get out of hand so he called Jack to see if he could tell what was going on. Corpse had a feeling about what it was, but wanted an outside opinion to be sure. So he went to his computer, got on discord, and pressed the voice chat option by Jack's icon.

"Hey Corpse! You normally don't call me. Are you alright?" Jack had a happy, yet concerned tone to his voice.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Except-" It was dead silent for a solid two minutes.

"Except what? Corpse are you okay?"

Nothing was happening. Corpse was trying to speak but nothing would come out. It was like he was staring at the face of death. A deer in headlights. Unable to do anything except stare into the distance. Something shoots out of Corpse's mouth like a bullet. It wasn't an item, just a string of fast moving unintelligible words.

"Corpse, you can't speak so fast. Seriously, are you okay?" Jack sounded more concerned than anything else now.

"I-I think I might have fallen for Sykkuno." Corpse's words came out quickly and separated. Like he was stuttering.

Jack gave him a surprised look. "Guess I knew before you did buddy."

The conversation between Corpse and Jack continued for quite a bit longer than Corpse had expected.

* * *

After the conversation, Jack suggested a stream with Sykkuno and the others so Corpse could become more adapted and sure of his feelings. Of course, at the mention of Sykkuno, he agreed.

Corpse was a crewmate during this round, he was walking into electrical when he saw the body fall and Sykkuno hop in a vent at the back by download. Corpse turned around and walked right back out without doing his tasks or reporting the body, going straight to reactor passing by someone he couldn't see i time.

The body got reported about 10 seconds later when Rae found the body in the back of electrical

"The body was in the back of electrical. Corpse was walking away from it." Rae was the one who Corpse had apparently passed on the way to reactor.

"It's not Corpse, I cleared him with a medbay scan at the beginning of the round." Charlie was absolutely positive it wasn't Corpse.

That's when Jack piped up.

"Corpse. Are you simping for Sykkuno?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. God I really need to make these longer, sorry guys. I'm going to post one of my original works too. Thanks for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I don't know how it's turning out. Please leave advice for me in the comments, I'm new to this.  
> If you have any other ideas for me to write, then leave it in the comments. Please I get bored when I can't sleep. Also, should I post one of my original works? Please comment if you're interested in reading it.


End file.
